Blooms on frosted bakery products, and in particular, frozen frosted bakery products appear as white eruptions on the surface of the frosting. While the blooms do not create any health risk or significantly influence the taste or texture of the bakery product, their appearance tends to make the product unappetizing. The invention described herein is directed to address this problem. In particular, the invention relates to methods and compositions for inhibiting bloom formation on frozen frosted bakery products. This inhibition enhances the commercial value of the bakery products by increasing the time it takes for blooming to occur and thus extends the product's shelf life.
The components used to make a glaze or frosting can include sugar, water, fat and other appropriate components. The frosting is applied to a bakery substrate which can be made from components such as flour, sugar, fat, water and other suitable components. One example of a bakery substrate is a doughnut. The bakery substrate with the frosting thereon, the bakery product, is then frozen for storage prior to its distribution. As indicated above, the frozen bakery product can form blooms which make it less appetizing and thus decrease its commercial value. Accordingly, compositions and methods for inhibiting bloom formation on frozen frosted bakery products are desirable.